


Snapshot 1

by LadyTypo



Series: Little Snapshots Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Nervous Mattsun is precious kay, This is short fluff, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hanamaki…let’s go out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah for my first attempt at writing these two! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> On tumblr, missmeeya and I have just been crazy discussing the Seijou boys; from Iwaoi drama to how their actions affect others (how Kyoutani just wants to hide under a rock lol) and Makki and Mattsun’s end of it just kind of stuck to me (also I may/may not be a tad biased towards the two~)
> 
> I hope to make this a series of snapshots in the two’s lives. The first is a bit short, but I hope to pick up speed~

      “Hanamaki…let’s go out.”

      Hanamaki looked up from his bag, wallet at his fingertips and a flower pinned to the strap of his bag as he considered Matsukawa with curiosity. The two had just finished up their middle school graduation ceremony, the underclassmen wandering about to wish their third years farewell and good luck. His parents had gone ahead home, having expected their son to spend the rest of the day with his friends.

      And that had been his plan, but Matsukawa’s question left him a bit stumped and curious as to where this was coming from. His friend had been included in today’s plans. With a steady couple of blinks, Hanamaki returned to his bag, “Did you forget? We’re going out to the arcade today Matsu-“

      “NO! That’s…” Matsukawa stopped, correcting himself back into his cool and easy demeanor. It was a sight to witness, really, seeing his strong brows shoot up high above wide eyes that held a hint of panic only to suddenly return to their usual stations as quickly as they had left.

      This change intrigued Hanamaki. As cool as Matsukawa was trying to be, his nerves were visible all over. His face, the way his hands fidgeted and fiddled with his bag, how his eyes kept darting away. How could Hanamaki not want to know what was going on with his friend? 

      “That’s what?” he urged, abandoning his bag and giving Matsukawa his full attention.

      This brought the taller boy’s nerves clearly to the surface, his brow knit into something that resembled worry and uncertainty, but he took the plunge anyways. “The arcade and all that, that wasn’t what I meant. I, uh…go out with me, Hanamaki. You know, like…” He waved his hands about, almost a weak little flail of the arms as his courage began to quickly dwindle. There wasn’t a single doubt in Matsukawa’s mind that Hanamaki wouldn’t judge him or wouldn’t treat him kindly, but rejection was still such a scary thing. No matter how kind his friend would react towards him, the dark haired boy knew it was still going to hurt.

      Hanamaki fought back a tiny grin, the way Matsukawa flailed about as endearing as it was amusing to the brunette. It wasn’t even much of a long shot; Hanamaki was pretty certain he knew where this conversation was going.

      “Mmn…ah! Dating!” Matsukawa lit up as he found the word, “I want us to go out and date. To go to McD’s with our allowance and just have fun together and stuff. I dunno.” He was losing steam, his shoulders shrugging, “You know…if you want.”

      This time, Hanamaki did grin, chuckling quietly as he punched the taller boy’s arm playfully, “C’mon now, don’t give up halfway! C’mon, say it, say it!” He bit the side of his lip, stopping a laugh as Matsukawa’s face regained that flash of confusion and panic from earlier, “Maaaaattssuuun, say it! You wanna hold my hand and buy me snacks with your allowance?” He was enjoying the way his friend’s face was beginning to turn red, “Use my shoulder as a pillow and admire how awesome I am like ‘Hanamaki-san, you’re SO amazing~’?”

      Matsukawa finally laughed, his face red and flushed as his body shook, partly amusement but the rest of it nerves.

      He really liked Hanamaki.

      “Y-Yeah.” He chuckled, slowly coming down from the high of his laughter, “Yeah to all of it. Even the ‘Hanamaki-san~’ thing.”

      “Good, me too.” Hanamaki laughed, punching Matsukawa’s arm once more before hooking it with his own, “Now then, the arcade!”


End file.
